


Dear Allison  ~ Stydia/Allydia

by stydiasinfinity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, Dear Allison, Multi, Scallison, Stydia, Stydia fanfic, Teen Wolf, Teen Wolf Fanfiction, Teen wolf fanfic, allydia fanfic, allydia fanfiction, stydia fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiasinfinity/pseuds/stydiasinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world lost a young girl, Allison Argent. Everyone in Beacon Hills mourns her death and everyone does that in their own way.  </p><p>Lydia Martin lost her best friend, her soulmate, the person that believed in her when nobody else did. Allison Argent. </p><p>She seems to be losing everyone. Everyone is busy with the loss of Allison or rebuilding their life that crumbled down after this dark time. But Lydia doesn't seem to fit in any of them. </p><p>She can't seem to let the death of the girl she loved so much go and writes to her dead best friend. Meanwhile she tries to build up her life but her feelings for a certain boy, don't seem to make her life any easier. </p><p>(it's not only letters to Allison, it includes the letters in the story of Lydia's life)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Epilogue

'They're here and I don't need to scream to know that they're going to kill you,' Lydia said to the nogitsune who held her arm tightly. He pushed her into a small room with a steal door. He closed it before he turned around to look at her. The face of the friend, she loved so dearly, looked at her, but she knew it wasn't really him. It wasn't Stiles. She hardly recognized him and he didn't sound like sweet and warm Stiles that she knew..

'Good. Because that's exactly why I brought you. I needed to know when they'd be close enough. When my own death was closing in,' the nogitsune said to her.

Lydia heard the rattling sound that she had heard before. She looked around her, in fear and saw the Oni surrounding them. All the air was pushed out her lungs as she looked in the gleaming, yellow eyes that made her think about fireflies. Quickly she backed away until her back was touching the cold, concrete wall.

'Because only when they're close, can I do this..' he snapped the last tail she recognised was Kira's moms.

The oni dissapeared and Lydia felt her heart pounding in her chest. Before she could get any word out of her mouth, the nogitsune left and closed the steel door behind him. She wrapped her arms around her, trying to keep the last bit of warmth that her body contained. The Oni now belonged to the nogitsune, by breaking the last tail he made them his Oni. She closed her eyes, hoping her friends didn't come looking for her, like she tried to tell them.

\------

A little while after the nogitsune left, she heard footsteps getting closer. She turned around and saw Scott and Stiles running towards her. Stiles looked pale and really tired and the concerned look on Scott's face scared her.

'Lydia, are you alright?' Scott asked, relieved to see Lydia was still alive.

The relieve she first felt by the sight of her friends turned into terror. 'No. No, no, no. Why are you here?' This wasn't supposed to happen, she wrote the message on the window of her car. Meredith had told them. They weren't supposed to come, they weren't supposed to be here.

'Lydia, we're here for you,' Stiles said, not understanding why she wasn't relieved to see them.

'You weren't supposed to be here. You didn't get my message?'

'Lydia, what's happening?'

'Who else is here? Who came with you? Who else is here?' she screamed at her two friends.

Scott was the first one to react and ran past Stiles towards the exit. There was something about to happen, something really bad. He had to reach his friends before it would get out of hand.

Lydia grabbed Stiles hand and pulled him along. She could feel it, she learned to recognize it. The feeling that someone was about to die. She wanted to scream, she wanted to scream so badly, but she didn't want to give in to this feeling. If she gave in, it would be real and this couldn't be real. She could still safe them, they could still save their friends.

'Lydia... Lydia, I can't...' Stiles voice faintly called to her.

She turned around and saw him falling to the ground. Quickly she tried to keep him from hitting the ground hard. 'I can't..'

She kneeled down beside him, while Scott ran as fast as he could. Stiles' whole body shiffering and his eyes were slowly closing. She grabbed his face with her hands. His skin icecold and his eyes looked into hers for a while before slowly closing.

'Stiles, stay with me,' she begged him. 'Stiles!'

She let out a soft cry as his eyes fully closed. She felt a sudden darkness wrapping itself around her heart, she gasped for breath but all the air got sucked out of her lungs. She grabbed Stiles' jacket tight and her whole body started trembling. She knew this feeling, she had it before. It was death, but it wasn't Stiles.

'No,' she whispered. 'No, no, no.'

The feeling like she got stabbed in the stomach overcame her and her eyes filled up with tears. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be true. The urge to scream was too strong, she couldn't keep it inside, not anymore.

The image of her best friend showed up in her mind. Allison, the girl that she met on her first day of the new school year. The girl she became so close with, the only person that saw Lydia for who she really was and sticked by her trough everything. The girl that Lydia couldn't live without anymore. The girl she loved so dearly... was death.

'ALLISOOON!' she screamed and then let herself collapse against Stiles' body, trying to find some comfort, looking for his warmth. But she knew that the emptiness inside of her could never be filled again.


	2. Dear Allison,

Dear Allison,

It has only been a few days since a beautiful, young girl left my life and left a huge black hole inside of my heart. It has only been a few days since you left this earth. It has probably been the worst couple of days that I've ever had to live trough.

"That jacket is absolutely killer,' remember those words Allison. Those were the very first words that I've ever spoken to you. You came into our school as the new girl and as responsible as I felt to help you, I walked up to you and started a conversation. I was the most popular girl of the school and it was my duty to find out if the new girl was a danger to me or would be good for my status. Only god knew how it would end. I never knew that it would grow out to this. I never knew how much I would start to love you and how much I would need you. I never knew that this new girl, Allison Argent, would start to mean the world to me once we got to know eachother. Allison, I miss you so much and I wish I could go back to the start. I wish I could have warned you in some way, I wish I could have protected you. I wish you were here right next to me, smiling and telling me everything's going to be alright. I know I'm not the only one who wants that.

Scott doesn't talk to us anymore, he just sits in his bedroom, all by himself. Even his mom can't get him out of there or get him to talk to her. He misses you like crazy. Stiles still blames him for your death, because he thinks he was the one that let the nogitsune in and that's the reason that you're not here anymore. But I think we both know he had no other choice than to let that monster in. It would have caused his own death and I know that you wouldn't want that to happen. Kira doesn't know how to act around all of us. She feels guilty because her mom summoned the Oni that killed you. I told her not to blame herself and give it some time. She feels bad that she can't really comfort or help any of us. I guess the McCall pack really is full of heroes and people that want to save and help everyone, right? That's exactly why I love it so much. Because you guys are the most selfless and loving people I've ever known. I didn't have anyone like that in the past and I'm so so thankful to have met all of you. I'm just very lucky I guess.

Allison, I know that the sun will always rise and shine her beautiful light over this sad town and I know that I should be lucky to live yet another day on this earth because you couldn't, but I can't. I can't Allison and I'm not sure if I can ever enjoy this life again without you in it. I need you to hold my hand again, to tell me how much you love me and that everything's going to be fine as long as we got each other. I need you to hug me one last time. I still need to thank you for everything you've done for me. Allison, you literally saved my life, you changed it in any good possible way and I'm so thankful for that. You were my best friend. You ARE my best friend and I can't live without you. This black, empty hole inside of my heart can never be filled. I can't be fixed.

Yours faithfully,

Your best friend Lydia.


	3. 002 - The Funeral

Lydia looked at herself in the mirror. Her skin looked pale compared to the red lipstick that she put on her lips. Her green-hazel eyes stared blankly into her own while she tucked the last strings of strawberry blonde hair, as Stiles called it, in with a bobbypin. Her arms fell down at her sides and a soft sigh left her lips. Today was the day of Allison Argent's funeral, her best friends funeral. She never saw this coming, she never thought she would be going to her best friends funeral at this young age. A lonely tear slowly ran down her cheek and fell to the ground. Her breath started vibrating and she felt her knees starting to shake.

'Lydia,' a soft voice said as she turned around.

Scott was standing in her dooropening. She faked a smile and he tried to smile back. They both knew their smiles were fake, but both tried their best not to break down.

'Scott,' she said and walked towards him.

He opened his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Holding her friend close, trying to comfort him as best as she could. Even though she knew it wouldn't help, it wouldn't make him feel less worse.

'I miss her, Lydia. I miss her so much,' Scott said.

'It's going to be okay,' she whispered when she felt his body trembling. 'You're going to be okay.'

He let out a soft cry and she knew he was crying. Her eyes were burning as she tried to stay strong in front of Scott, she couldn't break down when he needed her. She had to stay strong, she had to stay strong for Scott.. and for Allison. She slowly released him from her embrace and grabbed his hand. With her other hand she wiped away the tears from his cheeks. He looked at her with watery eyes and for a while they were just standing there. Hoping that they could stop time from passing, scared for what was coming.

'Come on,' she said as she carefully forced Scott into walking towards her door.

Scott's mom would drive all of them to the funeral as Stiles would pick up Malia and Kira. They would meet up at the cemetery. Melissa was waiting right outside as they left the house. She smiled to Lydia as she opened the door to the backseat. Lydia took place with Scott right beside her, still holding his hand. She looked at herself in the window. Her eyes were cold and blank, her lips were pushed into a straight line, trying to prevent herself from crying. Nobody said a word as they drove towards the cemetery. They were all too scared to break the silence and to say someting wrong or painful.

\------

As they walked trough the gates of the Beacon Hills cemetery a dark and empty feeling creeped on Lydia. 

Kira, Malia and Stiles walked up to them. Lydia saw the doubt in Kira's eyes, not sure if she should try to comfort Scott or to leave him for a while. Malia clamped onto Stiles' arm, she probably had never been to a funeral as she had spent all these years as a coyote. Then there was Stiles. Their eyes met and it felt like someone punched her in the stomach. All air left her lungs and she quickly looked away. After they had rescued Stiles and killed the nogitsune, she had this weird feeling around Stiles and it had gotten worse in the last couple of days. She couldn't be around him and they both had been avoiding the other. Stiles carefully let go of Malia and pulled Scott into a hug.

They walked towards the grassfield where the ceremony would be held. Allison loved to be outside as she would always be training or just getting some fresh air during a walk. That made Chris decide to have the ceremony outside. There were rows of white chairs and at the end of the passage she could see a stand with a microphone and right there was the white coffin where her best friend was laying in. On the front row she saw Chris and Isaac. Isaac had been spending a lot of time at the Argent house and they hadn't really talked lately. Kira and Malia took place on the second row and Lydia sat down between Scott and Stiles. She looked at the coffin and felt a lonely tear rolling down her cheek.

After a while Chris stood up from his chair and walked towards the stand in front of the coffin. He looked at the crowd and showed a little smile.

'Thank you all for coming. We're here because a beautiful young lady left this earth. My daughter Allison Argent passed away and we lost a beautiful soul..'

As Chris held his speech Lydia turned around a little to see who came to the ceremony. She recognized a couple kids from school and some friends of the Argent family that she sometimes saw when she visited Allison at home. But she was sure that no one really knew the real Allison Argent, it made her mad. It made her so angry.

'Lydia,' she heard Stiles whisper and she looked up. 'It's your turn to speak. Do you want me to come with you?'

She shook her head. 'No. No, I can do this on my own."

She stood up from her chair and walked towards the stand. Chris smiled at her and rested one of his hands on her shoulder for a while. She smiled back and took place behind the stand. She looked at Scott who looked at her with tears in his eyes and Stiles who nodded, to say "you can do it". She cleared her troath and rested her hands on the stand.

'From day one I knew there was something special about Allison Argent. She had this smile that could brighten up your heart and make you forget all of your problems for a while. She had such a big heart that she would always see the best in everyone. She would always put someone else's need in front of her own. She would always make sure everyone else was okay, before she would think about herself. That was Allison. From day one she believed in me, she saw the best in me. I know I wasn't the kindest and most generous person when me and her met. I only seemed to care for popularity, I always pretended to be someone that I was not because I thought I wouldn't be good enough. Allison stood by me trough everything, she didn't run away like everyone else would. She was my friend. She showed me that I was good enough. She taught me how to be myself, she taught me that I didn't have to hide behind a mask. She taught me how to put that mask away and how to be brave. You could say that Allison Argent saved my life. I never met anyone more kind, generous, loyal and brave as Allison Argent. Allison, you will be always be my best friend and I will always love you. I'm so glad..' Lydia's breath got caught in her troath as she looked at the end of the passage between the rows of chairs.

A girl with short black hair stood there in a white dress and a pair of sad, brown eyes were looking into Lydia's. She couldn't believe what she was seeing and she was almost sure her eyes were decieving or playing tricks on her. It felt like all strength left Lydia's body. The dark and empty feeling that she had felt, had only gotten worse since they approached the cemetery. She figured it had to be a Banshee thing, all those people that had been burried here. She could feel the pain and the sadness and it was overwhelming. The girl came closer and Lydia closed her eyes and pinched her arm. When she opened her eyes again, she still saw the girl. Her best friend was still there, Allison was still standing there. In all panick she looked around, everyone was looking at her. She wanted to run away, she wanted to scream. She stumbled away from the stand but her legs felt like they were made from rubber. Hands grabbed her arms tight and kept her from falling down. She looked up and saw Stiles and Scott looking at her with a worried look on their faces.

'Allison..'


	4. 003 - The Funeral pt 2.

Lydia looked at herself in the mirror. Her skin looked pale compared to the red lipstick that she put on her lips. Her green-hazel eyes stared blankly into her own while she tucked the last strings of strawberry blonde hair, as Stiles called it, in with a bobbypin. Her arms fell down at her sides and a soft sigh left her lips. Today was the day of Allison Argent's funeral, her best friends funeral. She never saw this coming, she never thought she would be going to her best friends funeral at this young age. A lonely tear slowly ran down her cheek and fell to the ground. Her breath started vibrating and she felt her knees starting to shake.

'Lydia,' a soft voice said as she turned around.

Scott was standing in her dooropening. She faked a smile and he tried to smile back. They both knew their smiles were fake, but both tried their best not to break down.

'Scott,' she said and walked towards him.

He opened his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Holding her friend close, trying to comfort him as best as she could. Even though she knew it wouldn't help, it wouldn't make him feel less worse.

'I miss her, Lydia. I miss her so much,' Scott said.

'It's going to be okay,' she whispered when she felt his body trembling. 'You're going to be okay.'

He let out a soft cry and she knew he was crying. Her eyes were burning as she tried to stay strong in front of Scott, she couldn't break down when he needed her. She had to stay strong, she had to stay strong for Scott.. and for Allison. She slowly released him from her embrace and grabbed his hand. With her other hand she wiped away the tears from his cheeks. He looked at her with watery eyes and for a while they were just standing there. Hoping that they could stop time from passing, scared for what was coming.

'Come on,' she said as she carefully forced Scott into walking towards her door.

Scott's mom would drive all of them to the funeral as Stiles would pick up Malia and Kira. They would meet up at the cemetery. Melissa was waiting right outside as they left the house. She smiled to Lydia as she opened the door to the backseat. Lydia took place with Scott right beside her, still holding his hand. She looked at herself in the window. Her eyes were cold and blank, her lips were pushed into a straight line, trying to prevent herself from crying. Nobody said a word as they drove towards the cemetery. They were all too scared to break the silence and to say someting wrong or painful.

\------

As they walked trough the gates of the Beacon Hills cemetery a dark and empty feeling creeped on Lydia. 

Kira, Malia and Stiles walked up to them. Lydia saw the doubt in Kira's eyes, not sure if she should try to comfort Scott or to leave him for a while. Malia clamped onto Stiles' arm, she probably had never been to a funeral as she had spent all these years as a coyote. Then there was Stiles. Their eyes met and it felt like someone punched her in the stomach. All air left her lungs and she quickly looked away. After they had rescued Stiles and killed the nogitsune, she had this weird feeling around Stiles and it had gotten worse in the last couple of days. She couldn't be around him and they both had been avoiding the other. Stiles carefully let go of Malia and pulled Scott into a hug.

They walked towards the grassfield where the ceremony would be held. Allison loved to be outside as she would always be training or just getting some fresh air during a walk. That made Chris decide to have the ceremony outside. There were rows of white chairs and at the end of the passage she could see a stand with a microphone and right there was the white coffin where her best friend was laying in. On the front row she saw Chris and Isaac. Isaac had been spending a lot of time at the Argent house and they hadn't really talked lately. Kira and Malia took place on the second row and Lydia sat down between Scott and Stiles. She looked at the coffin and felt a lonely tear rolling down her cheek.

After a while Chris stood up from his chair and walked towards the stand in front of the coffin. He looked at the crowd and showed a little smile.

'Thank you all for coming. We're here because a beautiful young lady left this earth. My daughter Allison Argent passed away and we lost a beautiful soul..'

As Chris held his speech Lydia turned around a little to see who came to the ceremony. She recognized a couple kids from school and some friends of the Argent family that she sometimes saw when she visited Allison at home. But she was sure that no one really knew the real Allison Argent, it made her mad. It made her so angry.

'Lydia,' she heard Stiles whisper and she looked up. 'It's your turn to speak. Do you want me to come with you?'

She shook her head. 'No. No, I can do this on my own."

She stood up from her chair and walked towards the stand. Chris smiled at her and rested one of his hands on her shoulder for a while. She smiled back and took place behind the stand. She looked at Scott who looked at her with tears in his eyes and Stiles who nodded, to say "you can do it". She cleared her troath and rested her hands on the stand.

'From day one I knew there was something special about Allison Argent. She had this smile that could brighten up your heart and make you forget all of your problems for a while. She had such a big heart that she would always see the best in everyone. She would always put someone else's need in front of her own. She would always make sure everyone else was okay, before she would think about herself. That was Allison. From day one she believed in me, she saw the best in me. I know I wasn't the kindest and most generous person when me and her met. I only seemed to care for popularity, I always pretended to be someone that I was not because I thought I wouldn't be good enough. Allison stood by me trough everything, she didn't run away like everyone else would. She was my friend. She showed me that I was good enough. She taught me how to be myself, she taught me that I didn't have to hide behind a mask. She taught me how to put that mask away and how to be brave. You could say that Allison Argent saved my life. I never met anyone more kind, generous, loyal and brave as Allison Argent. Allison, you will be always be my best friend and I will always love you. I'm so glad..' Lydia's breath got caught in her troath as she looked at the end of the passage between the rows of chairs.

A girl with short black hair stood there in a white dress and a pair of sad, brown eyes were looking into Lydia's. She couldn't believe what she was seeing and she was almost sure her eyes were decieving or playing tricks on her. It felt like all strength left Lydia's body. The dark and empty feeling that she had felt, had only gotten worse since they approached the cemetery. She figured it had to be a Banshee thing, all those people that had been burried here. She could feel the pain and the sadness and it was overwhelming. The girl came closer and Lydia closed her eyes and pinched her arm. When she opened her eyes again, she still saw the girl. Her best friend was still there, Allison was still standing there. In all panick she looked around, everyone was looking at her. She wanted to run away, she wanted to scream. She stumbled away from the stand but her legs felt like they were made from rubber. Hands grabbed her arms tight and kept her from falling down. She looked up and saw Stiles and Scott looking at her with a worried look on their faces.

'Allison..'


	5. 004 - Dear Allison,

Dear Allison,

"You are my new best friend," remember those words Allison? Oh how happy I am now that I kind of "forced" myself up on you. How happy I am that you accepted me for who I was and didn't push me away. Because I know I was an arrogant, obnoxious and selfish bitch sometimes and I know that that's not me anymore. But you never ever stopped believing in me. You never stopped believing in the possibility of me to finally change into the person who I really was and am. That's all because of you Allison, I could be myself because of you and I'm forever thankful for that.

I thought I saw you, Allison. I thought I saw you standing there in the passage between all those rows of chairs where people were sitting on, staring at me. I thought you were right there, but now I realise it was probably just my mind playing tricks on me. I really wanted you to be there, to come to me with a smile on your face. Saying "Hey lyds, I'm back,' and to hold me in your arms. But that didn't happen.

As I walked past your coffin and I put down the rose, it felt like there was this huge hole inside of me. Like a part of myself was lost, like it had gone away. And that moment when the rose touched the lid of the coffin, it was final. You weren't coming back anymore. Allison, you were a big part of me and I lost that. Do you think I can ever be whole again? Do you think that black hole inside of me can ever be filled? I'm not sure. I mean, sure, Malia and Kira are sweet girls and they're very nice, but they're not you. They're not the girl that was there for me since the beginning. They're not the girl that turned me into the person I am now. They're not the girl that grabbed my hand to bring me to safety when there was an angry werewolf that treatening me or the girl that would spend her whole day shopping, without complaining, because I needed new clothes. I miss that girl.

I could write a whole letter about how much I miss you. I could spend my whole nights crying because I miss you. But I know that if you were here, you would tell me not to cry. Not to waste my time with staying behind in the past and not looking forward. You would tell me to wipe my tears, to smile and to live. You would tell me to go out shopping, buy new clothes, put on my make-up and smile, because someone could be falling in love with me. "Smile, Lydia. Someone could be falling in love with you". So that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to get myself together and go out, for you.

Yours faithfully,

Your best friend Lydia Martin.


	6. 005 - Bow and Arrow

Lydia was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the last couple of days. Allison's death, Allison's funeral, her friends being in pain and grief. She wished she could help them, she wished she could say something to them that would make them feel a bit better, but she couldn't. She felt helpless. She felt useless. Like she couldn't do anything besides laying on her bed and writing her letters to her dead best friend. She knew she had to get up again, go to school, talk to her friends, have fun. But she couldn't. Everything felt different, everything felt empty since Allison was gone. She was alone again, like she had been before Allison came to Beacon Hills.

'Of course you're not alone,' Lydia said to herself. 'You have Scott and Stiles.'

She sighed and put her hands over her eyes. Scott and Stiles. She hadn't talked to them. After the funeral and after she had made a fool out of herself, she was ashamed. Ashamed that they might think she was overreacting or acting weird. She sighed and let her arms fall beside her on the bed.

'Hey Lydia,' she heard a low-male voice call out her name.

She quickly turned to her door and got up. She saw mister Argent standing in her doorway, Allison's dad.

'Oh hi, mister Argent,' she softly said and tried to force a smile on her face.

She had a tough time getting over the loss of her best friend, but she couldn't imagine what it would be like for mister Argent. He lost his wife and now his daughter.

'How are you doing?' he asked her and she shrugged, trying to hold back her tears.

'How are you, mister Argent?'

'Just call me Chris, Lydia. I'm okay,' he answered her and she nodded. 'I wanted to give you something.'

She looked at what he was holding. She saw Allison's bow and her arrows. Not knowing why he would give it to her, she carefully took the bow from his hands.

'Her bow and arrows?' she asked and felt the cold of the metal in her hands.

'Yes, Allison would have wanted you to have it. She always talked about how she wanted to teach you to use a bow and arrow,' he explained to her as they both sat down on Lydia's bed. 'She never really got the chance to do so. I still wanted you to have these.'

He carefully laid the quiver with the arrows on Lydia's bed. She held her breath for a while. Lydia had been reading a lot about using a bow and arrow when she was helping Allison practice but she had no idea how to use it.

'I also have this,' Chris gave Lydia a plastic bag.

She opened it and took out what was inside. She immediately recognised it as Allison green jacket that she always wore while practicing or going on adventures with the pack. It was her favorite jacket. 

'Are you sure?' she asked Chris while she laid down the jacket in her lap.

'I'm very sure Lydia, I want you to have it, okay?'

Lydia nodded and he smiled at her. 'I have to go now, just call me when you need help, you have questions or you just need someone to listen to whatever is on your heart, okay?'

Lydia nodded again and she watched Chris leave her room. She carefully picked up Allison's jacket again, she was scared it would break or just dissapear if she wouldn't be careful. She put it on and took a deep breath, the smell of Allison entering her nose. The jacket still smelled like her, vanilla. A smile crept on Lydia's face. She put on a pair of sneakers and grabbed the cold metal of the bow while she swinged the quiver over her shoulder. She quickly ran down the stairs to the frontdoor.

'Mom, I'll be back soon!' she yelled while she ran out the door, on her way to the woods.


	7. 006 - Bow and Arrow pt 2

As Lydia heard the cracking sound of dead leaves from under her sneakers, she held on tight to the metal bow that Chris Argent had just given to her. It was quiet in the woods, she couldn't even hear birds singing. It's like they were all grieving, like they knew that the girl with the brown hair and the brown eyes would never come back to accompany them in the woods. Lydia let out a deep sigh and had gotten to the trees that her and Allison used to practice at. But this time it wasn't Allison holding the bow, it was Lydia. This time Lydia wouldn't be giving Allison advice about how to hold her bow or how to shoot the arrow. She would be trying to follow up her own advice.

She took place in front of the tree where Allison had shot her first arrow in presence of Lydia, she could remember it like it was yesterday. Lydia had no idea from this crazy world of werewolves, werewolf hunters and any other supernatural creature. She had no idea what was going on. Allison had asked her to come with her to the woods, because she wanted to try something. When she was little, Allison had been really good at archery and she wanted to start practicing again. She asked Lydia to help her. Lydia had no idea that Allison was this great at archery and she had no idea that the arrow that her best friend shot would be exploding as soon as it hit the tree. A soft giggle escaped from Lydia's mouth as she remembered the shock on both of their faces as soon as the arrow exploded. It was priceless.

Lydia steadied both her feet in the soft ground that was covered with leaves beneath her. She took an arrow from the quiver and laid it on the bow as Allison had once shown her. That's how far they had come with Lydia's archery lessons, she knew how to hold the bow.

'Well. It's a start,' she mumbled to herself as she straightened her back. 'Take a deep breath and let the air escape your lungs as you let go of the arrow.'

She took a deep breath and pulled the arrow back as she held it in. She tried to aim for the tree that was right in front of her. Trying to focus on this point, forcing all of her will to get that arrow to land on that point. She let go of the string while she let out all of the air she had kept inside. A strange noise startled her as the arrow crashed into the ground, not even close to the tree. It had almost sounded like someone was whispering to her. She looked around, but there was no one. Lydia grabbed another arrow from the quiver and pulled back the string again.

'Come on Lydia. You can do this,' she whispered to herself.

She let go of the bow again and the same sound she had just heared was there again, but this time it seemed closer. It really did sound like someone was whispering to her, but she still couldn't see anyone. The arrow had crashed into the ground, but this time it was closer to the tree she was aiming for. She shook her head while she grabbed another arrow, trying to shake off the feeling of someone watching her or whispering to her. She pursed her lips as she narrowed her eyes to aim for the tree again. Trying her best to focus and to only think about the arrow hitting the tree. She let go of the string again and almost tripped over her own feet as she could hear a woman's voice saying her name, loud and clear. With her eyes widened she looked around.

'Hello? Is anyone there?' she shouted, but there was no one answering.

The cold metal in her hands got her attention, she looked at the string. It reminded her of something. The strings in Stiles' room. When Stiles was missing there were red string inside of his room when she went there with Aiden. She remembered pulling the string and hearing the whispers of people that were telling her where Stiles was. Her finger gently touched the string, she now recognized the voice that was whispering to her.

'Allison.'

She took another arrow from the quiver and pulled back the string. Trying to aim for the tree. She couldn't miss again, she had to hit the target this time. She had to hear the voice again. She took a deep breath as she prepared herself for the voice, she knew it was coming, she was prepared. She closed her eyes for a second and then opened them again, focusing on the tree. As she let all her breath go, she let go of the string. The arrow hit the tree where Lydia was aiming for. But she wasn't expecting the volume of the voice that sounded. The bow dropped to the ground as Lydia had to cover her hears to the loud and shrieking sound of Allison's voice inside of her head. The whisper wasn't a whisper anymore, it was a scream, a cry for help. A loud, shrieking sound that made Lydia fall to her knees on the soil ground. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to take the screaming of her best friend in.

'LYDIAAAA!"


	8. 008 - We miss you Lydia

'Stiles, are you okay?' Malia asked him while carefully putting her hand on his arm.

Malia's voice startled Stiles as he was thinking about the nightmare he had. The nightmare about Allison's death being his fault. He sighed and looked sideways to Malia while his hands gripped the steeringwheel tighter. 'I'm fine,' he murmured.

'I heared you talking to yourself last night,' Malia said.

Stiles swallowed and took a deep breath. He always thought Malia didn't notice anything, that she was sleeping when he woke up calling Allison's name. Or when he woke up, bathing in his own sweat. 'What did you hear?' he asked.

'I couldn't really make anything out of it. It's too soft, but I know about you waking up at night and leaving the bed. I can feel you leaving,' she answered, 'I can feel your bodywarmth, it's almost like you're burning up while sleeping. Stiles, I'm just really worried.'

Stiles parked the car next to a black SUV and turned to face Malia. She looked at him with a worried look on her face. A frown between her eyes and her lips pursed. He grabbed her hand and forced a smile onto his face.

'I'm okay, don't worry. It's nothing. You just keep taking my pillow away from me when we're sleeping, you know I can't sleep without my pillow!' he jokingly said to her and winked.

She smiled as she shook her head, 'I'll try to not occupy your pillow at night.'

As she got out of the car, Stiles sighed again and closed his eyes for a little while. He didn't want to tell anyone that he was having nightmares about Allison's death. He didn't want to tell anyone that he still blamed himself. He had to be here for Scott and Lydia, they needed him right now. He got out of the car and locked it. As he put his arm around Malia's shoulders, they walked towards the school.

'Malia! Stiles!' they heard a voice calling out their names.

Stiles looked around and then saw Scott and Kira sitting at one of the picnictables on the grassfield in front of the school. Malia ran towards them and sat down next to Kira as Stiles sat down next to Scott.

'How are you?' Stiles asked Scott while putting his hand on Scott's shoulder, 'You good?'

Scott shrugged. 'I'm alright, I guess. It's still so surreal that's she won't be here anymore. Her dad won't be dropping her off at school, she won't be running towards us anymore with that big smile on her face that she always has. It's just different, you know.'

Stiles nodded, 'I know what you mean. We all miss her very much.'

Kira grabbed Scott's hand and send him a genuine smile. She had been really understanding towards Scott. She knew he still loved Allison and she had accepted that. She has been by his side since her death and has never left him. She has been there to listen to all the stories he told about the time Allison and him met and when they went bowling with Lydia and Jackson. She just listened. Stiles was happy that his best friend had such a great girl by his side. He smiled at the sight of the two of them.

'Has anyone seen Lydia?' Malia asked.

'Yeah, she has been sitting over there,' Kira said while she nodded towards a big tree.

Lydia was sitting against the tree with her legs curled up, reading a book or drawing something. Stiles couldn't exactly make out what she was doing.

'Has one of you talked to her since the funeral?' Kira asked and the others shook their heads.

'Not really, she won't pick up her phone and when I ask her something, she gives short answers and seems like she's just too distracted to actually have a conversation,' Scott answered.

'I'll try,' Stiles said and got up, 'I'll see you guys later.'

He walked towards the tree where Lydia was sitting and sat down next to her. She didn't give any sign of noticing that Stiles sat down next to her and just kept drawing.

'Hey Lydia,' he softly said to her and she looked up at him.

'Oh. Hey, Stiles,' she said back and then focused on her drawing again.

Something in her voice scared Stiles. It wasn't the warm, soft voice that she once had and that she used to talk to him with. It felt cold and distant. Like he was just some friend that she sometimes talked to and then didn't talk to for days.

'How are you?' he carefully asked.

She shrugged. 'I'm fine.'

He looked at the drawing, trying to see what she was drawing. It looked like some kind of pendant or a necklace. 'What are you drawing?'

'Nothing special.'

Stiles quickly looked at his friends that were all looking at him and Lydia and he made a weird face, trying to show them it wasn't going so well. Then focused on Lydia again.

'We noticed that you're a lot on your own and that we haven't really talked in a while. We're worried about you, Lydia. And we miss you,' he said.

She put her scrapbook and pencil back in her bag and looked up at Stiles. She smiled at him and for a second Stiles thought it was all the same. Like nothing bad happened and she was just smiling at him like she used to. It brought him some sort of comfort, a safe feeling.

'I'm okay, Stiles. Don't worry about me,' she said. 'I'm going to class, are you coming?'

Startled by the change in her voice, Stiles got up from the ground. She put the strap of her bag over her shoulder and started walking towards the school with Stiles right behind her.


End file.
